


Bratty Bunny

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Spanking, THIS IS NOT LU!, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: The Hero of Legend got mouthy, and Wild had told him that he was going to be punished if he kept it up.Which is what happened(this does NOT belong with LU/LinkedUniverse)
Relationships: Hero of the Wild/Hero of Legend, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bratty Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story~ hope you enjoy the this little story
> 
> if you came here to bash me and my writing for Linkcest, then i ask that you kindly leave.
> 
> a reminder: this story is NOT LU. It is not in any way, shape, or form, related to LU. If the Linked Universe tag is added in, note that I myself did not add it. It was a mistake by the tag wranglers
> 
> You have read the tags. you have read the warnings, you have clicked the button to proceed.
> 
> If you do not like it, then you do not read it. Simple as that.
> 
> bdsm tip: always discuss with your doms/subs what you are comfortable with, what you are willing to try, and what you don't want. and good doms will check in with their subs to ensure they are safe of mind and body.

The hero of the wild could only look down upon his partner and give a shake of his head, messy blond tresses sticking to his slightly sweaty face.

“If you’re going to act like a brat, I’m gonna treat you like one,” he had warned. And did his partner listen to him?

If the image of the pink haired hero before him was any indication? The warning was ignored.

Arms bound with silken rope that also criss crossed his body, his short pink locks were disheveled and messy while his face was pressed down into the bedroll and ass in the air.

Speaking of his ass, Wild could see how red that pale skin had gotten from spanking him, making the other count as his punishment for being so bratty and mouthy.

He walked over to his partner, carefully tracing his hand along the sensitive skin and lower back. The Legendary hero jerked in response, whether to get away or because of the oversensitivity, Wild didn’t know, but he shushed him gently.

“What’s your color?” He asked quietly, leaning down to help turn his face so he could be heard.

Green eyes looked glassy but they began to focus, looking up at him as his face and ears flushed. He could have kissed the other senseless for being so cute like this, but he wanted an answer.

Legend licked his lips, swallowing thickly as his eyes darted around lightly. “Y-yellow.”

Wild frowned but nodded, understanding.

“You did good. You counted each one,” he reached up and stroked through the sweaty strands of pink hair, seeing him close his eyes in bliss. “But do you know why I punished you?”

Legend gave a whimper, trying to hide his face but also he couldn’t do it easily.

“‘Cause I was bein’ mouthy.”

“And?”

“You told me if I didn’t stop, you’d spank me for bein’ a brat.”

Wild hummed in acknowledgement before he reached out and helped him sit up. He heard Legend hiss when he was sat upon his thighs with a sore ass. But Wild wasn’t about to let him stop. Unless they had to.

“Are the ropes too tight?” He questioned, moving a hand to Legend’s fingers. A shake of pink hair as those fingers gripped his own for a moment, then the other hand. Good.

He took his hand back and wiped at the tears that stained the other’s red face, getting green eyes to meet his teal.

“Do you want to continue?”

It was a simple question. Did his partner want to continue this session? Or did he want to stop?

He would full stop here, not taking care of either of their lust to ensure that his partner was okay.

Legend gave a nod, before managing a quiet ‘green’ to him.

He took a moment to contemplate this, before he nodded.

“I’m going to switch the position of your hands now. But you won’t use this new position to touch yourself. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes.” He gave a few more strokes to his pink locks before he went to untie the knot that held his hands behind his back.

“When I’m done tying them up again, I want you to suck me off. If you do a good job, I’ll reward you.”

Green eyes looked up at him and the enthusiastic nod was all he got in return.

“Good boy~”


End file.
